


you say my name like you know my dark side

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, David before and after, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick has ideas, Penetrative Sex, Post canon, Teasing, brief mention of what's-his-name, digital memories, last minute eBay, some fluffy bits, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Patrick smirks, waiting until David is close enough and leans in, blocking the walkway as their lips meet, kissing him deep and slow.David takes a ragged breath. "You wanna do this now?"Patrick mirrors his expression, waiting for David to consent or decline.David bites his lip and nods. "Let’s do it."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174





	you say my name like you know my dark side

Her breast fits perfectly in David’s hand.

The other grips her tightly just below her waist, keeping her steady as her thighs begin to quiver around his neck. 

She’s grabbing at the sheets, gasping and swearing. Her back arches and he growls.

He shifts slightly and brings both hands down to slide under her hips, lifting her up and holding her there. 

She reaches to tangle her fingers in his hair, directing him to stay where she wants him. She cries out, one shaky moan after another as she writhes from his attention.

When the trembling subsides, he glances up at her, sliding his tongue across his lips. 

“ _I want more_ ,” she whispers. “ _Give it to me._ ”

He moves slowly up her body, stopping to nip at her hip bones, dip into her navel, tug on her nipples. 

Without looking, she plucks the gold foil packet from the nightstand and brings it up to rip open with her teeth. 

David lays on his back and she’s leaning over him, rolling the condom slowly down his length with her mouth, teasing him at the same time. He groans, grasping at her to pull over him, to straddle him and sink onto him. He watches as she quickly finds a rhythm and her fingertips begin dancing over her own body. His palms hover over her thighs, and he jerks his hips upward, breaking the steady cadence of her movements.

“ _Again_ ,” she demands. 

His hands slip around to cup her ass, and he begins thrusting up hard underneath her. “ _Fuck_!”

She pitches forward, her light hair falling across her face, hands splayed across his chest. She starts to rock against him, gradually changing into a figure eight pattern and throws her head back, whimpering.

He tenses, he’s getting so close. He reaches to gently wrap his hand around her throat, barely applying any pressure. 

Almost instantly, she’s coming apart. Her whole body shivers and shudders, her mouth open, but no sound escapes.

A few more reckless snaps of his hips and his head is pressing back into the pillow, eyes shut tightly, his body taut from the tremor of his release. 

She takes a deep breath and climbs over him, stepping away from the bed and scooping her clothes up from the floor. 

He tugs the condom off, watching as she steps back into her panties and yanks her dress down over her head and straightens it out. 

She grabs her bag and shoes and walks to the door. “So… bye.” 

She’s gone before he can respond.

He gets up from the bed, sighing. He searches for a trash can and drops the condom in.

He almost looks directly into the camera with his dissatisfied eyes and just-been-fucked hair before he flicks it off.

* * * * *

Patrick stares at the screen, trying to process what he just witnessed. He hadn’t meant to watch it all. He hadn’t meant to watch at all. 

David must have gotten the file name wrong when he’d asked Patrick to find the document from his laptop. 

Patrick realizes now he should have checked the file extension before clicking on the video. But… why did David even still have it now? Had he viewed it recently and that was why the file name was on his mind? There was no way David had meant for him to see that.... was there?

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He couldn’t deny that what he’d seen was kind of hot. Of course it was sexy… it was David. But also, kind of not? He found it odd there’d not been a single kiss or a shaky sigh of someone’s name, but after the way it ended, he wondered if they’d even known each other’s names.

And David. Physically, the man on screen was unmistakably David. In actions, he couldn’t be more different. David was never that quiet when they were together. His David was vocal and verbal and … loud. He stopped for kisses and eye contact and held on for cuddles as they caught their breath.

“Patrick? Did you find the…” David stops talking when he sees Patrick jump, obviously startled by his presence, and looking a little … what was that? Shocked? 

“Uh. No! I didn’t. I didn’t… find the… the…” Patrick stammers, unnerved by the way David is looking at him.

“What’s going on?” David asks, his anxiety on high alert from Patrick’s cagey response.

“I, uh, I clicked… something I … “ He stops, not knowing how to finish the sentence. Something he shouldn’t have? Something he didn’t mean to? Neither is accurate, because he just didn’t know.

David blinks at him, “What did you see, Patrick?”

“A video,” he replies, very quietly.

David’s eyes narrow as he reaches around Patrick to press play on the video, restarting it. It takes about five seconds before he realizes what it is and he’s quickly jamming at the keys to make it stop. “You watched it.”

He nods. “I’m sorry, David… I shouldn’t have...”

David closes the laptop, sighing. He wishes Patrick hadn’t found it, hadn’t watched it, but he’s not looking for an apology. “Don’t.”

Patrick fidgets, waiting for an explanation of what he’s not supposed to do. He watches David step away and start pacing, like he’s weighing his options.

David tugs at his sleeves, staring at the wall opposite Patrick. He knows he needs to explain himself. They don’t do secrets anymore. The evidence is already out, anyway. He just needs to talk about it. He turns back around to Patrick, “How much do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Patrick replies, pulling out the desk chair to sit down.

David leans against the desk, “I found out Sebastien had cameras all over his place - video and like, regular cameras - and he was taking pictures and videos of everyone he brought home. Including me, of course.” He pauses, rolls his eyes. “He kept insisting we had an open relationship, so I figured I should… could take advantage, too. Only I asked before I recorded anyone, unlike him.”

Patrick listens carefully, willing himself not to flinch or indicate his displeasure as David speaks. He’s not surprised that’s the origin story. But he still needs something answered. “Why do you still have this one? Are there others?” he asks, gesturing toward the laptop.

David shakes his head, “Not anymore. I only kept a few and I got rid of all of them but the one several years ago…” He stops talking, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I kept that one because….he gave me plenty of reasons no one would want me, so I kept a fucking video that I didn’t hate the way I looked in to remind me that someone wanted me, at least for a little while.” 

Patrick stands up, closer to eye level with him. He’s not going to let him spiral or make him talk about it more. He leans in, a fraction of an inch away from his lips, “I want you all the time.”

David slips his fingers through Patrick’s belt loops, pulling his body closer as they kiss. His hands tuck themselves into Patrick’s back pockets, while they playfully fight each other for control with flickers of tongue and bitten lips. 

Patrick pulls away when he is so breathless he’s getting dizzy. “I have… an idea…” he says, between ragged pants for air. 

“Yeah?” David smirks, sure he knows what he’s going to say.

“Let’s make our own video.” Patrick suggests.

David’s eyes go wide. That was not what he was expecting. “N-now?”

“Not now, but sometime? Soon?” Patrick looks hopeful. Kind of … _giddy_ even.

“You want to make … a sex tape.” 

Patrick shrugs. “If that’s what you want to call it.” He runs his fingers through David’s hair. “It’s just an idea. If you don’t want to, we just walk away from this and don’t talk about it again.” 

He knows it would be different with Patrick. It would probably be hot as fuck, actually. Before he can overthink it, he says, “Yes. Let’s do it.”

* * * * *

Patrick hasn’t been able to keep his eyes- or hands - off David all day. He’s not sure what it is that’s making him crazy about the impossibly soft black sweatshirt and the drop crotch black joggers David has on. He’s seen them both plenty of times, but maybe not together? Or maybe it’s simply because it’s David and he naturally happens to look like the human embodiment of _lust_ while he’s just existing around the house.

Even as David’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, intently watching three different eBay auctions dwindle down to their final moments, Patrick can’t stop staring. He moves closer to the couch, hovering over David until he tilts his head back and puckers his lips, waiting for a kiss. Patrick smirks and leans over to press their lips together. He glances at the screen to see what David is bidding on and then… he’s having an idea.

Patrick leaves David to fend off last-minute snipers trying to snag his high fashion finds and takes the steps two at a time up to their bedroom. He stops in their shared office to grab what he needs. He can hear David shouting in victory from downstairs, and smiles. David will be in a celebratory mood. Perfect.

He sets the tripod down on the dresser and surveys their bedroom. How can he make this work? He’d been thinking about it on and off, but his focus had been more on the actual _doing_ and less on the logistics and prep work. After being so thoroughly tempted by David all day, he had an idea, and this seemed like the perfect time for an adventure into cinematic sex. He arranges the tripod where he thinks it will capture the most and secures his phone in it. He flips on some lights and wonders... Should he do lights? Or is this more of a candle situation? He decides to leave the lights on, and all he needs is his husband. 

  
  
  


David closes the laptop and sets it on the end table next to the couch, extremely pleased with his purchases. Just as he’s about to look around for Patrick, he hears his husband calling to him.

“David? Can you come up here?”

He hurries up the staircase and stops abruptly at the landing, when he sees Patrick leaning faux-casually against the doorframe to their bedroom. “Well, hello there…”

Patrick smirks, waiting until David is close enough and leans in, blocking the walkway as their lips meet, kissing him deep and slow. Without breaking away, he guides their steps toward the bed, cautiously turning David’s back toward the bed, and gently pushes against him until they bump the edge.

David takes a ragged breath as Patrick puts a little distance between them. Over Patrick’s shoulder he catches sight of the tripod, and looks at him, raising his eyebrow in a silent question. _You wanna do this now?_

Patrick mirrors his expression, waiting for David to consent or decline. 

David bites his lip and nods. _Let’s do it._

Patrick gives him a smile, and in one deft move, presses the red ‘record’ button, and comes back to David. His arms automatically wrap around David’s waist, pulling him in for a dirty kiss. 

David presses back against Patrick enthusiastically, trying to forget everything but this kiss, tongues dueling, hands roaming. He reminds himself his focus is Patrick, not a performance, just the two of them, enjoying each other. He sighs contentedly, because he knows Patrick wants this and this is something he can give him and he can enjoy it for himself this time. This is for them, him and his husband. He breaks the kiss, and catches Patrick’s eyes, warm and dark. “Hey… I love you.”

Patrick beams back at him, “Hey, I love you more.”

“Never,” David’s smiling again.

Patrick, ever powerless to that smile, kisses him again. Patrick’s fingers slip under the waistband of David’s joggers and boxers. He begins skimming them down over his hips, pushing David to sit on the bed as he tugs them off. He drops to his knees, taking the clothes and setting them aside. He nudges David’s knees further apart and bows his head to take him in his mouth, savoring the taste that is so distinctly David.

David inhales sharply, the wet warmth surrounding him is so good already, but made quickly better by the gentle suction Patrick has just started. He can’t help but tangle his fingers in Patrick’s curls and groan encouragingly. He never stops being both amazed and thankful that Patrick has learned him so completely, that he knows exactly what to do and how to do, just the way he craves. David gives Patrick’s hair an easy tug as he bobs forward and back, his tongue leaving a trail of slick heat along David’s length. 

“ _Fuck_ , David…” Patrick wraps a hand around him, glancing up through his lashes. He gives David a few leisurely strokes, and chuckles when David not-so-subtly redirects him with some slight pressure. He continues the motions of his hand - a little twist, a little pulse - and lavishes his attention on the tip until he hears the restless growl that escapes when David gets impatient. He lets go, takes himself in hand and swallows as much of David as he can take. 

David moans loudly, his hips jerking toward Patrick uncontrollably. His loose grip on Patrick’s locks turns much rougher when Patrick begins humming around him, the vibrations sending shock waves racing up his spine. “Pat- _trick_ , god....” he whines. He’s starting to feel the tension coil and it’s too soon. He’s not ready yet, this isn’t how he wants it. 

With one last long, teasing lick, Patrick backs off. His hands go to the hem of David’s sweatshirt, pulling it carefully up and over his head as he stands. He reaches for the collar of his own t-shirt and yanks it off, flinging it away before draping David’s over his previously abandoned joggers. David makes quick work of Patrick’s track pants and underwear. Patrick kicks them aside, trying to stay steady as David’s palms press into the back of his thighs to bring him closer.

David rests his forehead against Patrick’s hip, greedily watching his cock twitch and sway, desperate for touch. His fingers skim along the throbbing, deeply pink skin, just enough to be a torturous kind of tease, and he stands, his other hand slipping around Patrick’s neck, bringing him in for a deep, languid kiss. They share the same breath until the grinding against each other they’d unconsciously started becomes too much of a temptation to continue. David takes a shuddering breath, “Patrick... I _need_ you to fuck me.”

He nods. The feeling is more than mutual. He waits as David scrambles up the bed, and pulls a bottle of his new favorite lube from the nightstand. David tosses it to him and he quickly slicks up his fingers to open David up, methodically and efficiently, but not without a few of his signature tricks to have David trembling. He knew the begging would come next, like a soundtrack to his task, David’s pleas were among his very favorite sounds.

“ _Patri_ -ck… Pat- _rick...._ please, _please…_ I want... _”_ He gasps.

“Tell me what you want, David.” He slowly withdrawals his fingers, and curls his slippery digits around David to give him a tender squeeze.

David whimpers, "I want _you_." 

“You have me.” Patrick eases himself into David, gradually, until he can hear his breath hitch and then he plunges in, and David has taken all of him. 

David sighs with satisfaction, making eye contact with Patrick for just a moment, before letting them flutter closed as his knees fall open wider for Patrick to move against him. Each powerful thrust reminds him how perfectly their bodies fit together, like they were made for each other, like he knows they were. One of his hands is gripping a fistful of sheets, the other, pawing at any part of Patrick he can touch. “Fuck… me…. Y-yes, _god_ … Patrick…”

Patrick leans over him, reaching to grasp his hands. He slides his fingers between David’s, clasping them together above his head, the way he knows David likes it. He gives a low growl when David raises up to bite at his bottom lip, and responds with a desperate, filthy kiss. He loves these moments of holding on when it’s too much and not enough at the same time, he wants to be closer, deeper… just _more_.

As happy as David would be for Patrick to keep holding him down, he needs someone’s hands to be free. It doesn’t matter if it’s his or Patrick, but somebody needs to get a grip on him, quiet literally, immediately. He’s so, so close and _this_ is how he wants to come, with Patrick inside him, the sound of his heavy breathing echoing in his ears. He waits for _one, two, three_ more deep drives of Patrick’s hips against him, each pushing him that much further to the edge. 

Patrick knows David is right there when he extracts his fingers from where they’re tangled together, and his hand goes straight to his cock, working himself as Patrick’s thrusts become more reckless. “David.” His voice is rough, demanding. “Come for me.” 

Patrick’s tone creeps through David like fire and there he goes, crying out as he comes undone, tight around Patrick and a sticky trail over his abs and Patrick’s chest. He grips Patrick’s biceps, coaxing Patrick to let go. “ _I want to feel you_ ,” he whispers.

Patrick is already unravelling, his head drops against David’s shoulder, and he’s biting at David’s collarbone, one last tremor running through his body before he’s still.

David wraps his arms around him, and crosses his ankles behind Patrick’s knees, holding him as his heart still races. He drops a kiss onto Patrick’s thoroughly tousled curls, and smiles when Patrick looks up at him a little dazed. 

“That was…” Patrick starts, but doesn’t seem to have the right word to finish.

David nods, “It always is.” 

Patrick groans as he pushes himself up away from David and rolls off the bed. He’s about to go get towels to clean up when he remembers the camera. He feels more than a little awkward walking straight toward it totally naked, but realizes it probably doesn’t really matter at this point. He presses the button to stop recording, wondering what they’ll do with the video now they have it.

“I totally forgot that was there,” David tells him, sounding surprised.

Patrick grins. “Good. That means I did everything right.”

David rolls his eyes, “You’re still very sure of yourself.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” he replies, disappearing into the bathroom.

* * * * *

David settles onto the bed, tucking himself under Patrick’s arm like he always does when they’re watching movies on the laptop. He wonders if he should have brought snacks. 

“Are you ready for this?” Patrick asks. It’s been over a month since they made the video, and while they had originally agreed to wait a while to view it, their schedule had kept them so busy they hadn’t had time even if they wanted to.

“Yes? I think. Yes. Yes, I am.” David glances at him. “Are you?”

“Yeah? I’m … kind of excited?” He’s not sure what he should think about it, but he knows he’s curious. He knows how he feels when he’s with David and he wonders if it’s obvious, the way he’s still incredulous about this beautiful man.

David reaches over and presses play, suddenly anxious at seeing himself on the screen again. But as soon as he’s watching himself kiss Patrick and telling him that he loves him, he relaxes. He notices the way his face reflects Patrick’s affection when Patrick says it back. Even if they never watch this again, he’s content to know this one captured that he’s happy. 

Patrick could not care less that he is on the screen, he’s transfixed on watching David respond to him in ways that he can’t while he’s in the moment. He thinks finding the original video was worth it for this. By the time he’s seeing himself kick his pants off, he has to move the laptop further down his legs to give himself some room. When video-David starts pleading with video-Patrick, he shifts trying to make himself more comfortable without jostling lying-next-to-him David.

David looks up at him, “Are you … _okay_?”

The glint in David’s eyes tells Patrick that he knows exactly what’s going on. Just for that, he’s going to hold out as long as he can. “Yep.” 

“Mmhmmm..:”

Hearing the sound of David saying he needs Patrick to fuck him is all he can take. Patrick slams the laptop closed and hastily sets it aside. He quickly moves to straddle David’s hips, “Yeah, we’re gonna finish that later.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from Ellie Goulding - "Slow Grenade"
> 
> Thank you Lanime17 for the initial reads, and TrueIllusion for the beta and words of encouragement.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
